1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to farming machines intended for preparing the soil and has specific reference to a rotary machine of this type which is capable of crushing manure and mixing or harrowing the soil preliminary to seeding operations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Rotary machines for preparing the stubble having hitherto been designed according to the current harrow practice. These rotary machine are operated as a rule at rotational velocities of the order of 250 r.p.m. and therefore the mulch, grass and residual hay on the soil surface are simply mixed with the earth without being crushed, so that their decay takes a relatively long time.